


Back Home

by SubOwOfer



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: After TJ's Route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubOwOfer/pseuds/SubOwOfer
Summary: Chase returns to Echo one last time.
Kudos: 4





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with no direction and ended it with no direction and you can totally tell.

I look out the window of the bus, watching the desert pass by underneath the hot summer sun. I hold back a sigh, checking my bag. My camera is still there, like the last seven times that I've checked, sitting with my notebook, flashlight, and my wallet. 

The bus shudders and rocks to the side after it drives over a larger pothole, the driver swearing quietly underneath his breath. I guess he's forgotten im here, being that im the only man on this bus. After all, the bus comes to take people from Echo, not take them back. I've been hopping from town to town, using the last of my cash just to go 'home'. People say that home is where the heart is, but the only person I know there is Leo, and I haven't loved him for a long time. Leo won't even know I'm here, even if I'm here to stay. The sun reaches its apex as I hop off the bus, the drivers face wrinkles with disgust as I pass more from the smell than the growing sweat patches on my shirt. I chug the rest of my water bottle and toss it in the trashcan, its burned out, and flies swarm around it and im reminded just how quiet Echo is just the wind, flies, and the occasional shout of someone who's brains been fried by the sun.

My name is Chase Hunter, I'm twenty-six. I don't know what else to say, that im a killer? That three of my friends are dead because of me? That the police are probably scouring Utah for me? They won't find me, alive that is anyway.

I walk through the town I called home for my childhood, old memories come to mind with every road I cross, every corner has some anecdote to share. My calves burn as I move uphill, closer, and closer to where I need to be. I was wrong when I thought I was meant to be with TJ, he's gone, my home is gone. My new home stands in front of me, barred with old iron and a half shattered sign. I drop my bag, stopping briefly to take my flashlight. My heart pounds and sweat drips down my face and pours down my back.

It's time. Metal scrapes across my body and I huff as I squeeze through, someone's added more to block off the entrance but soon the sun stops burning my back and I step into the cool stone floor of the mine. I sigh with relief even as my shoulders tense. Something tickles my ears and I point my flashlight in that direction. A tunnel.

I'd check my phone if I hadn't left it in Toby's limp hand, instead, I guess around five hours? I used to eat around five pm and now my stomach is growling at me. It hurts a little but that's fine. It'll all be fine in a while. 

It's cold down here, however low I am below sea level. I know it's below sea level because of where the tunnel I'm following suddenly just becomes water. It's completely black in the darkness. I shiver at the thought of going in and look over my shoulder at the inky shadows of the long tunnel behind me. The thought of something following me enters my mind and it sticks to the front, and in wading into the water without a second thought. My heart rate picks back up and I gulp in stale air and dive.

My flashlight immediately dies in the freezing water. I throw myself through the water and start swimming, my eyes are open and they see nothing. The only thing guiding me is the rough ceiling at my back.

I have fifteen minutes to reach the other side.

Ten.

Five.

The cold is almost crippling and my lungs are starting to ache.

"God, please..." I pray, for something, I don't even know what. Salvation? Toby didn't get that, so why should I?

I realize I didn't think that to myself as something grabs my wrists. I kick out at its furry chest and its claws dig into my wrists. I hold back a cry of pain and wrench my wrists free, only for something bigger, something stronger to wrap its arms around my chest and bite into my shoulder. I thrash in its grip, knowing my air is running out. I push myself down and feel the stone against my feet, I bend down and spread my arms and break free from the grip. I lunge through the water and reach out, hoping the there's something, anything that I can use to reorient myself. All I grab is a hat, I recognize it instantly, and another otter's paws are grabbing at my throat. I can't hold back. I scream and the icy water fills my mouth. 

"AH!" I yell, sitting up. My shout echoes through the tunnels, repeating until it doesn't sound like me. I sit in the dark, sweating despite the cold. My flashlight is gone. I hush my panting as I listen, quiet like when I was a little kid watching for monsters in my bedroom. I hear nothing.

It breathes down my neck.

I close my eyes.

A woman, thirty-eight years old stands in front of the camera. The doe looks toward it with a professional expression as she clears her throat.

"The killer of Tobias Jedidiah, Chase Hunter has been found and apprehended by law enforcement earlier this morning." She pauses for a moment "But no new information has been revealed as of yet. Our thoughts and prayers go out to Tobias' family for their loss." She glances at her co-worker, an older Walrus. "And now, the weather." He smiles at his own camera and starts his section.

The sun reaches its apex once again, and another figure approaches the mines, a tiny anchor in his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into another fandom outside of Blackgate, I was hoping it would be longer but I'd rather not tack on filler to something like this just to get it to 1000 words.


End file.
